Rurouni
by Aerrow
Summary: Light fell in love with a wanderer. He knew he shouldn't have; it would only lead to heart break. AU w/ some show reference. Shounen-ai. Character death. Summary is crap as well as the story . ONE-SHOT.


This idea came to me....FOREVER ago. And this story has been in the works for slightly over a year. Well, at least half of one. So anyway. Hope you enjoy~

Also, this is in Light's point of view (except the flashbacks).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or ideas associated with Death Note. If I did, believe me, you would know.

**One Shot: Rurouni**

Things like these always happen. Someone walks in on your life and leaves just as quickly, to never return. Just like you. Today, I'm standing here, at your grave, remembering how you just popped on into my life, without any permission. But things are funny like that, aren't they?

I remember when it first happened. I had been on my way to the usual meeting place for L and the Investigation Team.

_Light grumbled as he got off of the train, carrying the thousand pound bag filled with diabetes-on-a-stick. He made his way through the large crowd, being careful not to bump into anyone with the millions of sweets he had in the bag._

_Trying to ignore all the people - mainly girls - staring at him, he made his way over to the current meeting place, a Hilton Hotel. As he made his way to the large building, he bumped into a grumpy looking business man, causing him to drop his bag of sweets._

_The brunette glared at the back of the man's head, willing him to have a heart attack. As he turned around, he was met with the site of a younger looking redhead, wearing a striped shirt and orange goggles, holding his bag out to him._

"_Thanks." Light muttered as he took the bag from the redhead, "Sorry, but I don't have any money."_

"_That's okay." The redhead said and Light found himself liking the sound of the boy's voice. "I figured that it was the least I could do." Light just nodded, shaking his previous thoughts from his head._

.

That was when everything went downhill…or up depending on your point of view. It was only after I had made it up to the hotel room did I forget to ask your name. It must have been your bright red hair that distracted me from asking. Or was it the baby face? Eh. It doesn't matter anymore.

_A week after the diabetes-in-a-bag incident, Light was in the library, studying for a final exam that would take place next week. He was awoken from the soft prodding to his arm and shoulder. As the brunette looked up, he wasn't very surprised to see the redhead before in front of him._

"_You know, the library closes in three minutes." The redhead chuckled._

_Light looked at his watch groggily before what the younger boy said finally clicked in his brain. He stood up abruptly, shoving all of his books into his bag and rushed out the door of the large library, hoping to catch the 10pm train._

_As he brushed his hair down, hurriedly making his way to the train station, Light didn't notice that was redhead was struggling to catch up with him. Once the brunette made it inside the train just in time, he was jerked forward suddenly, someone crashing into him from behind._

_He turned around, ready to yell at the person, and was met with the sight of a panting redhead. THE redhead. "What on earth?" Light asked, just before the mystery redhead held up a book, one of HIS books. The brunette blushed slightly, grabbing the book while thanking the younger boy, shoving the book into his bag._

_The two sat down next to each other and sat in a comfortable silence before Light finally gathered up the courage to ask. "So what's your name?"_

"_Mail Jeevas. But most just call me Matt. You?"_

"_Light Yagami. So…Mail? Odd name."_

"_It should be. I was born in France. I'm here visiting with family."_

_Light could clearly tell that the family bit was a lie with how Mail-Matt lowered his voice slightly. To a normal person, it would have been believable but to a detective's son and Kira, it was clearly a lie. But the brunette didn't push, figuring that the boy probably had his reasons to lie, and just nodded._

_If Matt could tell that he had figured out the lie, he either didn't show it or didn't care about being found out. They soon went back to sitting in comfortable silence and after a couple minutes, Light was nudged slightly._

_When he looked over, he saw that Matt had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly as he brushed the red bangs out of the younger's face. Light glanced at the goggles that the boy had yet to remove. The brunette wondered slightly what color the boy's eyes were. Shaking the thoughts away, he shifted Matt off of him and stood up to get off the train._

_As he walked out of the train, he glanced back and saw that the redhead had landed on his side, still sleeping. The brunette chuckled before he made his way to leave the station._

.

"False hope makes us naïve." You used to say. You always said the strangest things but I couldn't help but believe that they were true in a sense. It was weird…for someone like me, a police man's son with a god-like complex, getting along with a loner like you. But, you always were an odd one.

"_You know, it's not nice to lie." A voice said from behind the brunette. Without bothering to check who it was, already knowing, Light continued on his way home. "Not happy to see me?" The redhead jogged slightly to catch up with the elder's longer stride, coming up beside him. "Fine then." Matt huffed slightly, turning to walk the other way before Light grabbed his striped sleeve. "Whoever said I wasn't happy to see you?"_

_Matt turned back around and looked up at the elder. "You really need to work on your communication skills, Lighto." _

_The brunette looked over at the redhead, confused, but continued on with his walk. He glanced out the side of his other eye, watching as Ryuk flew around in loop-de-loops and such. "Lighto? Really Matt?"_

"_Oh shut up." Light chuckled as the redhead huffed, looking away. "In Japanese, it's Light but to English ears, its Raito. So Lighto." The brunette chuckled until Matt punched him lightly on the arm, shutting him up. "You know, you're pretty weak for a teenager."_

_Matt pouted, crossing his arms. "Well sorry for being a gamer geek. Not everyone is smart AND strong mister perfect." Light merely raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "Perfect, huh?"_

_The redhead mumbled a 'god dammit' under his breath before looking up at the elder, glaring through his orange-tinted goggles. "If you weren't such a narcissist, I'd actually think about _liking_ you." Light looked down at Matt, stopping as they reached the front door of his house. "I'd kiss you but I'm afraid that you'd turn into an apple."_

"_Kiss? That's all? With your 'hating to lose' attitude of yours, I'd have thought that you'd go for Home Run on the first try. (1)" The redhead grinned, noticing the barely present blush on the elder's face. Matt leaned up slightly, but before he could go any farther, the brunette stopped him. "Only on one condition: take your goggles off."_

_Matt shrugged and lifted his hand up to remove his goggles. He pulled at them slightly, tugging them to lay them around his neck. Light almost fainted as the redhead glanced up at him, showing off beautiful emerald green eyes. Quickly reacting before the younger pulled away, Light wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist pulling him closer. Matt quickly placed his hands on the elder's chest to keep himself balanced._

"_Why do you hide behind those goggles?" The brunette wondered, pushing some stray bangs from the redhead's cheek. "They bring out my Mattness." The younger stated, smiling, before he leaned up and kissed the brunette fully on the lips. Before Light could react properly, the redhead pulled away smirking._

"_Well I need to go. See you later." With that, Matt pulled himself from the brunette's embrace, walking away from both the house and Light._

.

I've always wondered what you did and where you stayed whenever we didn't meet up. Personally, I was worried that you were doing something that you shouldn't be; Something I'd have to kill you some day over. Thoughts like that constantly filled my head when you weren't around, but they were instantly pushed away once I laid eyes on your red hair.

Then, one day, for reasons unknown to me, you dyed your hair. To me, that was the worst thing you could have done.

"_Heya!" A bubbly sounding male exclaimed, standing beside Light, who was currently studying for a test that was coming up. Ignoring the annoying brunette beside him, he continued on. "Lighto~" Jerking up at the name, he looked over at the brunette. Brown hair, black sunglasses that when from the bottom of his bangs to his cheek bones, and fine skin that looked a lot like Matt's. Quickly, realization kicked in. "M-Matt!" He stuttered out. "Why'd you dye your hair?!" He all but exclaimed, standing up quickly, causing a few people to glance at them in curiosity._

_Well fuck them._

_Shrugging, the once redhead wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders and squeezed tightly. Light, still slightly shocked, subconsciously wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. "I missed you." Matt muttered into Light's chest, making himself comfortable. Quickly coming to his senses, Light pulled Matt off of him and forced the younger into the chair next to his. "Why did you dye your hair?" The brunette stressed out once again, eye twitching slightly when the former redhead shrugged again._

"_Matt." He growled out, getting frustrated. "I don't see you for two weeks and you dye your _hair_?"_

_Matt pouted slightly and played with the hem of his shirt – which Light noted _wasn't_ striped, but a solid dull brown – glancing up at the natural brunette with worried green eyes over the rim of his sunglasses. "You don't like it?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly at the end. The former redhead's bottom lip started wobbling and tears started to form in his eyes._

_Shocked, Light tried to quickly come up with an excuse. Coming up with one, he pulled the younger closer to him and hugged the green-eyed boy, willing the tears to go away. "It's not that I don't like it, I love it actually, but it's just more of a shock than anything. I mean, I really liked your red hair." The brunette said into the boy's dyed hair, wishing that the tears had gone away._

_Pulling away, Matt smiled up at the elder; all evidence that he had been about to break into tears was gone. Light then figured that he had been faking the entire charade. "You do?"_

"_Huh?" Light said, snapping out of his 'revenge' daze._

"_You like my new hair color?"_

_Smiling the best he could, Light nodded and ruffled the younger's now brown hair. "I do, but I prefer red."Matt just shrugged, continuing to ignore the crowd that was watching the entire seen unfold before. "Good, cause I'm not gonna have this for long. Just long enough for me to get some good data."_

"_On what?" Light asked, truly confused._

"_You'll just have to wait and find out." Matt winked. With that, the former redhead left the Death Note carrier in the small café to continue his studying. After he was about a block away from the café his friend occupied, he pulled his cell phone out. Dialing a speed number, he looked around as he waited for it to be picked up._

'_Hello?'_

"_Misa Amane in sight. Following her into Kabuki Restaurant." (2)_

.

The worst time of our relationship – if it could be called that – was when I didn't get to see you for weeks, even months, at a time. Knowing your habits, I worried if you had gotten enough sleep or food for that matter. But, whenever I saw you, you were perfectly healthy – or at least appeared to be.

"_Lighto~" Said man turned around, not at all shocked to see the redhead once again. About a month ago the boy had bleached the brown hair dye out and boy was Light relieved. The brunette wrapped his arms around the redhead, giving him a proper hug._

_Matt wriggled slightly, not really enjoying the fact that he was being hugged. Pushing the brunette away, the redhead frowned. "What's with you all of a sudden?" Light asked, not at all happy about being pushed away._

_Light then noticed how pale the gamer looked and, added with the bags under his eyes, he looked close to Ryuuzaki. The brunette frowned and – in response – Matt frowned even more, making it into more of a scowl._

_Ignoring the redhead's protests, Light dragged him the rest of the way to his house – he was on his way back from school when the boy had shown up._

_Closing the door behind them, the brunette dragged Matt up to his room – ignoring his parents and Sayu in the process. He literally threw the redhead onto his bed, ignoring the protests when he straddled the boy and forced his shirt off._

_The brunette's eye twitched slightly at the sight. Matt was covered with bruises and scars – some fully healed – while some fresh cuts were still unattended. "What have you been doing?" Light asked, getting up from the bed and grabbing a first aid kit – he tended to use them a lot with all the fighting he did with L._

_Matt simply stayed quiet and this irked the Kira to no point of return. "Tell me." He ground out between clenched teeth; the redhead flinched at the sound._

"_I-I can't tell you."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_I know your Kira!"_

_The two fell into an uncomfortable and deathly silence. Finally realizing what he had said, Matt rolled off the bed – with much difficulty – and made his way to walk out the door. Before the redhead could walk past him, Light grabbed his sleeve, preventing him from going anywhere._

"_How?"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Bullshit!" Matt visibly flinched, knowing that Light never swore unless he was pissed beyond coherent thought. "I want to know Matt. To know how you found out and who's been doing this to you. I want to protect you." Light said, pulling the younger closer to himself._

_Matt stayed silent, knowing his voice would break and reveal just how upset he was if he spoke. Realizing that he wouldn't get anything out of the boy right now, Light sighed and let the redhead ago. "I'll go downstairs and get you some coffee. Then, please, will you tell me what's wrong?"_

_Receiving a nod, Light let the younger go and went downstairs to the kitchen. He stood there in an uncomfortable while the coffee was brewing. Thousands of thoughts were swimming around in his head, going a million miles per hour._

_When the machine was done, the brunette poured two cups of coffee and carried the two cups up into his room. He was greeted with an empty room, no evidence that the younger was ever there. The brunette sighed._

"_God dammit."_

.

I thought that you had simply chickened out and left and, once you calmed down, you'd be back. If only I knew how wrong I could be. You didn't come back, not for another couple of years. During that entire time, I worried about your safety, your health, and your mental state. It wasn't until that faithful day that I gave up for good.

_Light stared at the television screen in disbelief. This couldn't be happening._

_When the investigation team had first turned on the T.V., it was to see what was going on with Takeda. Surprisingly, someone had tried to kill the actress, guards or not. What they saw surprised them all._

_At first, the news was showing a car chase, a couple black cars after the beat-up looking red one. Coming to a blockage in the road – thanks to a couple guards that had gone a separate way to block the attacker off – the red car swerved to a stop._

_A similar looking redhead stepped out of the car. Although, because of the couple years of absence, the redhead had filled out slightly; broader shoulders and a taller frame but Soichiro and Light recognized him with the striped shirt, fur jacket, and combat boots._

_The entire thing ended in bloodshed, the redhead collapsing after the multiple guards had shot him, repeatedly. The guards and multiple black cars slowly pulled away, leaving the dead and mutilated body of the redhead behind._

.

Even though I knew you had left me behind and even the fact that you tried to kill Takeda, I couldn't give up on you. After the live broadcast, my father and I had run to the scene, making sure that your body would be left in good hands.

After identifying it properly, my father requested that you get a proper funeral. The entire time, I silently wondered why my father would do such a thing. He had replied with "I know you loved that boy. It's the least we can do" when I asked.

So that's why I'm here, now, standing at your grave. I know I should have given up on you a long time ago but I couldn't. You had no family and no friends, aside from me. No one would remember you if I didn't. You were a wanderer.

Even in death.

_

* * *

_

Pure crap is pure crap. That's what this story is. If you _like_ it, then bless your soul. ; A;

Rurouni is Japanese for wanderer. I got the term from _Rurouni Kenshin_.

Now this story only shows the more important scenes between Light and Matt. They've known each other for about two months before the first kiss – Or flash back three. The non-italic words are Light's thinking as he stands in front of Matt's grave. The italic's are, obviously, flashbacks.

1) Home Base…sex…you get it? xD

2) Just to give you an insight of what Matt does when he's not around Light.

I've been working on this in sections. You can probably tell where I stopped and let it sit for months at a time. I'd appreciate if you don't say anything about it. -(shifty eyes)- Please ignore and grammar/spelling mistakes. They exist and they _do_ happen.


End file.
